


Gaster's *tragic* backstory

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ded gester, Goop/void dad is best dad, Sans saw it and was like "o shit not again", Spoilers if i tell u why, This was requested on google hangouts, bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goop dad and his tragic backstory





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry...

"I bet I can backflip into the core for 3 dollars"

"Omg no way do it"

Then Gaster backflipped into the core

And he died

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then Sans was like "not again" because it happened in multiple timelines before

**Author's Note:**

> Im not actually sorry..


End file.
